Mi increíble San Valentín
by empitymind
Summary: Día de San Valentín muchas cosas pueden suceder.


San Valentín, el día en donde todo se vuelven empalagosos regalando osos de peluche, flores, más que nada cosas declarando su amor, todo el mundo adoraba esa fecha. La secundaria estaba decorada con guirnaldas en forma de corazón, igual que los casilleros, una de las típicas tradiciones para este día consistía en enviar una rosa roja, los "encargados" ponen la rosa en el casillero de la persona anónimamente y al final del periodo el admirador secreto tiene que revelarse. Se podía ver a los lejos a todos los alumnos locos por enviar su regalo, una chica rubia caminaba a su casillero feliz por el final de su libro, no le importaba el día de los enamorados, hace dos años había terminado con Reynaldo y el romanticismo también. Abrió su casillero despreocupadamente, guardo sus libros, noto que en uno de los estantes descansaba un clavel blanco con un listón del mismo color, debajo había un papel. Algo sorprendido tomo la flor y abrió la carta: _Lo sé, sé que no es una rosa, pero el rojo es pasión, el blanco pureza. Lo que siento por ti es puro. _

Más sorprendida aun sonrío mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban tratando de buscar un nombre o algo. –Así que un admirador secreto, ¿eh?- sonrió cerrando su casillero. La campana sonó, entro a clase de literatura, sin duda alguna su favorita, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en el clavel, en el tal admirador secreto. Necesitaba saber quién era o podría también ser una broma. Suspiro, seguramente era una broma. ¿Quién se fijaría en ella? No era lo suficientemente delgada, su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, no tenía el mejor cabello, en fin, la lista de defectos era larguísima Guardo el papel entre las hojas de su cuaderno y olvido el asunto.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos se fueron a sus casas, otros a citas. La chica solitaria caminaba a su casillero nuevamente, lo abrió y notó una carta, esta vez un más grande doblada en dos.

_¿Será que notarás un dia,_

_Los sentimientos que tengo por vos?_

_¿Un día notarás mis miradas al vacío,_

_Y notarás que pienso en vos?_

_Que aquel chico que parece no importarle,_

_No logra pasar un día sin pensar en vos..._

_Y cobardemente no logra hablarte,_

_Ya que crees que odiarás saber quién es,_

_Pero aun así,_

_No desistiré de amarte,_

_De no parar de pensarte,_

_Con ese amor oculto,_

_Dentro de mi corazón,_

_Que quiero mostrar a vos,_

_Todo lo que siento cuando te miro,_

_Te abrazar, te besar, amarte de verdad,_

_Por qué a cada vez que te miro, _

_Mi cerebro para de funcionar,_

_Y solo quiero quedarme con vos por siempre,_

_Pero sé que mereces algo mejor,_

_Aun así no desistiré de ti,_

_Aunque todo lo que quiera,_

_Es verte feliz,_

_Pero puedo decir una cosa,_

_Tú eres mi sueño._

_**Si quieres saber quién soy ve a la Colina del Muerto, por favor, 7 pm.**_

Miro el reloj, eran las cuatro, cerro su casillero y salió disparada a casa. No quería arreglarse, no sabía cómo maquillarse de la forma apropiada. Espero ansiosa a que el reloj marcara las siete. Cuando este lo hizo salió de casa despidiéndose de sus padres sin dar explicaciones.

Al llegar, la colina estaba solitaria como siempre. –Lo sabía… -suspiro- sabía que era una broma- dijo derrotada. Bajo la mirada pero algo rojo intervino en su vista. Miro, una rosa roja, se levantó y se viro. Kick Buttowski con su sonrisa perfecta estaba frente a ella. -¿Escribiste la nota con la carta?- lo miro con una ceja levantada. Este sonrió y le entrego la rosa.

-Bueno…- dijo mirando al suelo- Gunther me ayudó un poco, saber que esto no es lo mío- rascándose la nuca- ¿Te gusto?

Kendall sonrió mirando la rosa, se acercó y le roo un pequeño beso haciendo ruborizar al acróbata. -Gracias, mi san Valentín.

* * *

**Este es mi one-shot de San Valentín, espero que les guste, el poema esta hecho por mi mejor amiga. Creo que también tengo que dar disculpas por qué terminé así, de la nada, el fic. Pero tengo varias explicaciones que son la escuela, la maldita escuela. Espero que me disculpen.**


End file.
